The Big Day
by Jessi Hartnett
Summary: Okay, Harry's gone, the comet or asteroid is gone and Grace and AJ are finally getting married, but will his best friend get in the way??
1. Yvonne's Big Mistake

Hey this is all about AJ and Grace's wedding. Just pretend that AJ has an old best friend named Yvonne who will be in the wedding. But does she want to be the star?  
  
__  
  
Grace ran her fingers down the satin dress hanging in her soon to be mother in laws closet. She was storing it here until next week, then she would be wearing it. She looked lovingly at the tiny white, pearly beads that created patterns and designs, and wished next week would come sooner. She deeply loved AJ, and could hardly bear the 10,080 minutes until she would walk down the aisle.  
  
__  
  
Meanwhile, AJ sat in his bedroom in their home and paced. "Oh no, Oh No, Oh No!" He took out the little velvet case in wish Grace's ring was held. "Please God, help me." he paced some more and looked down at the little diamond ring. "Damn you." He started to mutter to himself and the ring. "I wish I wasn't so worried. and this. this is all your fault you little god thing with your goldness and diamonds and ugh. god I wish Grace were here."  
  
__  
  
That night the two lay in bed, holding each other. Grace's body was streaked with sweat, and AJ was panting. Slowly, one by one she licked and sucked his fingers. "Grace baby, we already did this!", AJ countered smiling. "Ha.Ha." She snuggled into his muscular chest and let him run his fingers through her soft hair. "I wish. I wish." She seemed lost for words. "You wish what?" She tilted her face to look him in his dreamy eyes. "Nothing."  
  
__  
  
The days still dragged by, Six days left. Five Days left, Four, Three, Two. Finally it was the day before the big event. Grace wanted to practice again and again, which caused agony for AJ, because he still didn't know his speech by heart, and kept stumbling over the words. "I do." He kissed her cheek and she giggled helplessly. "okay peoples!" AJ's best girl friend Yvonne barged into the room, wearing one of the wispy lavender bridesmaid's dresses that Grace had picked out. "I need to talk to the groom!" And with that she pulled AJ out of the room into a private confession booth.  
  
__  
  
As soon as the door was closed behind her she pushed AJ down and planted a long, soft kiss on his lips. "Please AJ baby, don't do this, reconsider, I've wanted you since I was ten, and I can't stand to have you look at this. this. slut, like she's the queen of the world. That's supposed to be me baby!" She pushed him back and straddled his stomach, kissing him and started to unbutton his shirt. "No." She stopped moving. "Don't try and fight it baby, I know you want me." She pressed her hand to his crotch and enjoyed the reaction. "Stop!" Grace burst through the door in tears and smacked Yvonne across her face. Yvonne fell to the floor in a silent heap. "You faggot!" She spit in AJ's face before smacking him too. "Our wedding is tomorrow! How dare you cheat on me!!" She ran from the confession booth and out into the parking lot, starting her Lumina in a hurry.  
  
__  
  
Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she stood once again in front of her beautiful wedding dress. The dress she would never wear. The thought struck her like a bullet. She had never tried it on. Slowly, carefully she took it out of the closet and set it on the bed. She slipped out of her dress, let the material fall to the floor, next to her Adidas. She pulled her hair out of the quick bun and let her hair smother her shoulders. She pulld the strapless dress over her head, careful not to wrinkle it. She zipped the zipper and admired herself. It needed something. Reluctantly she pulled the high heels out of their box and strapped herself into them. She took a brush and some bobby pins off the dresser and fixed her hair into an elegant push back. Then, she applied a light coat of makeup, red lipstick, eyeliner and blush. She slipped her engagement ring put of her street clothes pocket and onto her ring finger. A while ago she wouldve never taken it off, but now it wasn't from AJ, it was from that cheating bastard. Anyways. as she admired herself in the mirror, the memories came flooding back.  
  
__  
  
yes. short I know. but I have other things to write, and it WILL be longer next time, I promise. but aww isn't it sweet? Pee Ess:: Please Please Please review?? 


	2. Please Forgive Me?

AJ listened regretfully as his mothers phone rang and rang and rang. Finally the awnsering machine awnsered. "Hello, you've reached Barb and Hector, please leave a message after the beep." He hung up, then tried his and Grace's home. It rang four times before their awnsering machine picked up. "Hi, you've reached Mr. And Mrs. AJ, If you'd like to leave a message for Grace, dial one, if you'd like to leave a message for AJ, press two. Thanks and we hope to hear from you again soon!" AJ called again just so he could hear her warm voice again.  
  
_  
  
Grace was now back in her street clothes and headed out the door. She was going to have a word with this. this. Yvonne chick. maybe work on her kick boxing? She smiled, that would be fun. But then she frowned, she remembered her, the first time she met AJ, Yvonne was hanging on his arm, trying to make her mark.  
  
_  
  
xXxFlashbackxXx _  
  
Grace was 14, and living on the oil rig with her father Harry. He was hiring for new oil drillers. AJ, a 15 year old orphan(his mother nowhere to be found, his dad sadly abusing drugs) walked in, a blonde hooker look alike attached to his arm. He had been sleeping on the streets for the past 6 years, made it himself. Harry wouldn't take Yvonne, so she was cast back to the harsh pavement.  
  
Later that week, Grace knocked on his door, stepped in with a breakfast tray. "Hi." She set the tray down, before settling herself on his bunk. "Yeah, hey?" She smiled shyly and clasped his hand. "It's not all that bad here.," she frowned at the silence, "Come down to my room any time you want." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out.  
  
_  
  
End Flashback _  
  
She didn't know why, but now she was in tears she had never acted like this before, she was being oddly out of character. Besides tears of joy, she hadn't cried since Harry had left her. Suddenly she pulled over to the side of the road and whipped out her cell phone, speed dialing her hubby.  
  
_  
  
AJ jumped at the sound of his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I'm sorry I called you a faggot, I love you and I need you and oh baby please come gt me?"  
  
_  
  
That night hey snuggled again, disturbed only when the phone rang. "Hello?" It was Yvonne. Grace calmly, without using any "language" told her she was no longer invited to the wedding, and that she'd be by to pick up her dress after their honey moon. Then she hung up and walked back to bed, enjoy the glow their bedroom now produced.  
  
_  
  
Okay I know it's dull, but tomorrow, THE WEDDING!! Then even better the honey moon! The who knows? 


	3. Dum Dum Da Dum Dum Dum da Dumm you get t...

"Alright honey, you can do this!" Renée, Grace's neighbor patted her on the back as she adjusted her veil. Grace gulped nervously and nodded, taking the top off a tube of lipstick. She carefully painted her lips, put the top back on the tube, and clicked open an eye shadow case. "Here let me help you." Renée brushed the soft pink eye shadow onto her eye lids, then a thin coat of mascara. "You're so beautiful, you look just like Miss America!" , said Renee, smiling down at Grace. "Alright!," said grace, now standing up. "Let's get the show on the road!"  
  
xxx  
  
Slowly, the flower girl started down the aisle, dropping rose petals at ever step. The crowd oohed and aahed at her cuteness and her frilly pink dress. Smiling still, she emptied her basket and sat down the front pew. Next came the ring boy, with the two golden rings sitting on a small velvet pillow. He walked down the aisle with ease, then stood silently next to the groom. Then, came the bridesmaids. Elegantly, their lavender dresses flowing, they strutted down the aisle, flashing bright smiles and too much makeup. Finally the wedding march started to play.  
  
xxx  
  
AJ's breath caught in his throat. She was STUNNING. As she floated down the aisle, the march played on and on, AJ could just see Harry, standing next to her, his arm enclosed in hers, their fingers interwound. But he wasn't there, remembered AJ bitterly. He has given his life to save AJ and the rest of the crew. Locking AJ in the air lock, he detonated the bomb, killing himself and imploding the asteroid. Grace stopped next to him, holding her head high, and gripped his hand before turning to face him. The preacher did his little speech thing, AJ paid no attention and started happily into his lovers' eyes.  
  
xxx  
  
Grace bubbled with joy as she slipped out the words "I do" and waited patiently for AJ to do the same. Grinning widely, he did and they kissed, now together as husband and wife. The church erupted into applause. Together, hand in hand, they walked down the aisle.  
  
xxx  
  
In the limo (complete with the dragging tin cans on the bumper and trail of cars following) Grace and AJ split a bottle of champagne. "To the Bahamas!" Grace smiled. "To the Bahamas!" They entwined their arms and took a sip. Grace giggled as the cool, bubbly liquid slid down her throat. The limo stopped in front of the reception hall, and Grace got out, ready o face the crowd, and to change into another stifling, frilly dress.  
  
xxx  
  
So, was it good? I don't know. anyways.. next chapter. the party!! Whoo hoo strippers!! Haha just kidding, but maybe I could throw that in the bacherlotte parties?? Maybe? Anyways.. Please review., I hope to hear from yall soon!! 


End file.
